In order to improve recognition of a pedestrian by a driver during nighttime traveling of a vehicle, a system for performing pedestrian marking has been proposed. The pedestrian marking system includes a sensing element (for example, an in-vehicle camera or a radar device) for detecting presence of a pedestrian in front of the vehicle and a light source for irradiating the pedestrian with marking light which is a spotlight-like light beam. Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which a light source dedicated to marking light is incorporated in a headlight unit of a vehicle.
However, when luminance around a pedestrian is high, such as when the pedestrian is detected in a region already irradiated with the headlight, there is a problem that it becomes difficult to form irradiation light that makes the pedestrian stand out. For example, when a pedestrian is present in a region already irradiated with a high beam, even if the pedestrian is irradiated with marking light by the light source dedicated to the marking light as in Patent Literature 1, the pedestrian cannot be made much more noticeable. Further, in a case of a system that performs pedestrian marking using a high beam light source instead of the dedicated light source, it is not possible to perform irradiation of marking light that makes a pedestrian existing in a high beam irradiation region stand out.